Code DRACO
by KelpieandTheHuntress
Summary: "And the mortal screamed at the Devil, and the Devil screamed at God, and God screamed at Nothing. And Nothing screamed back." Leloucia vi Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, could only watch as her Home Nation destroyed her last remaining shred of happiness. Now, with Witches, Dragon, Knights and Geass on her side, can she win? (Code Geass with Dragons)
1. Dragons

**A/N** : This is an idea I've had for a long time; what if instead of Knightmares, Britannia possessed Dragons? It will be fairly similar to the anime with a few twists and turns along the way lol. The rather big differences is the presence of dragons and changing Lelouch's gender (what can I say, I have a thing for fem!Lelouch). Please feel free to point out any flaws with the story/writing as I want to use this as an opportunity to strengthen my writing ability. **  
**...

 **Drag·on** \- a monstrous giant reptile often possessing wings and the ability to breath fire. From the Greek _darkon_ , meaning serpent.

 **Ge·ass** – a supernatural power which manifests itself differently in each individual. From the Irish word _geis_ , often considered both a gift and a cruse in Irish mythology, placed upon a mortal by a goddess. If the person under the _geis_ breaks their associated taboo, they will suffer dishonor and even death.

 **Sa·kur·a·dite** – the substance that makes up the outside of a dragon's egg as well as much of its body. Highly unstable and prone to exploding, the substance is often used in advancing the worlds technology as well as by the dragons themselves. After birth the dragon will eat its egg as well as its Nest, absorbing the minerals needed to produce its fire. As such, the dragon must find and continuously consume Sakuradite in order to maintain its fire. Thankfully the substance itself is self growing and will often be found in droves wherever a dragon has nested, having been produced naturally by the dragon itself in creation of its nest. Pure Sakuradite can also be found naturally in the world from meteorite that struck the earth long ago. Impure Sakuridite is often the by-product of a dragon's excrement and needs time to grow into Pure Sakuradite.

 ** _DRAKONIAN TERMINOLOGY_**

 **Nest –** The group a dragon belongs to. Often the one they are born into, but not necessary. Strong bonds are foraged between Nest mates.

 **Nest Queen –** A female dragon born with almost hypnotic powers over the dragons in her Nest. Can also work on loner dragons or dragons in other nests, as long as that Queens power can over power the other's Queen. Their birth happens infrequently and without reason. Nest Queens used to be higher in numbers before the Britannian's began breeding dragon's for their own uses.

 **Alpha –** Above a Beta in ranking but lower than a Queen. Often more powerful and with a stronger will than a Beta. The highest Alpha in the group becomes the leader of the Nest if the Queen is otherwise disposed or dead. Beta's listen to them as well as some loners, and they can even overpower Alpha's from other groups.

 **Beta –** The lowest rank in Dragon hierarchies. A Beta follows their Alpha's and Queens, often being the grunts of the dragon world. Although their Alpha and Queen takes precedence, they still listen to other Nests Alpha's and Queens.

 **Loner –** A dragon without a Nest, often because their Nest mates died or they were exiled for one reason or another. Having to fend for themselves and without a hierarchy class, the loner is a dangerous and unpredictable creature.

 **SIZES**

 **DRAKE**

 **Size:** About the size of a bird to a cat

 **Colours:** Mainly green, red, black, yellow, blue (though come in every colour under the sun as well)

 **Breeds:** Multiple

 **Appearance:** Small, wyvern like dragon

 **Abilities:** Flight

 **Bio:** The most common type of dragon, the Drake is one of the least expensive dragons to take care of and as such are often found in less wealthy homes. On the other hand, though, the Drake is very popular with wealthy men and woman as living accessories and show pets.

 **DRAKONIS**

 **Size:** About the size of a cat to a horse

 **Colours:** Multiple

 **Breeds:** Multiple (such as Britannian Attack Dragons)

 **Appearance:** Medium sized dragons, often lizard class or bipedal

 **Abilities:** Flight (supposing they have wings)

 **Bio:** Another very common type of dragon, the Drakonis is often owned as a beloved pet. Harder to care for than a Drake, but far less than a Knightmare, many families have more than one in their household.

 **KNIGHTMARE**

 **Size:** About 1 story high to larger

 **Colours:** Multiple

 **Breeds:** Glasgow, Sutherland, ect, ect

 **Appearance:** Large dragons often possessing wings (whether winged or wyvern)

 **Abilities:** Flight (supposing they have wings) and Fire (supposing they have wings)

 **Bio:** Only Nobles and above are allowed to own such a dragon

 **CLASSES**

 **WINGED** The classic Dragon. 4 legs, 2 or more wings. Fire breathers.

 **LIZARD** Dragons possessing neither wings nor fire. Without wings, they posses less weaknesses, and without fire, require less Sakuridite. It's unknown why dragon's without wings are unable to produce fire, but it is believed it has something to do with the gasses dragons fill their bellies with to help with flight.

 **WEYVRN** Dragons with only two legs (their hind). Wings often but do not necessarily work as make shift front arms. Can, but do not always breath fire.

 **SERPENT** Dragons without legs, sometimes also without wings.

 **FEATHERED/FURRED** In combination with any other class, simply feathers (often in wings) or fur instead of scales. Often a result of colder temperatures.

 **SHORT WINGED** A by-product, and so not very common, of the Lizard Class. While the wings were being breed out, dragons with shorter and shorter wings were left over. Some have taken an interest in this type of dragon and so have kept this Sub-Species alive.

 **BIPEDALED** Have 4 legs, but stand on their hind rather than both. Can have wings or not.

 **DRAGONS**

 **AUTHOR**

 **Name:** Author

 **Class:** Winged

 **Breed:** ?

 **Sizes:** Knightmare

 **Appearance:** Slim, pure black dragon with deep purple eyes.

 **Age:** 8 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Leloucia

 **Bio:** Unlike most in the Royal Family, Leloucia and her sister were not gifted dragon's on their 5th birthday. Instead, Marianne had it held off in order for the Ashford Family to perfect the perfect dragon's for her children. Author, along with Nemo, were gifted to Leloucia and Nunnally during the party where Marianne would later be assassinated.

 **MIDNIGHT**

 **Name:** Midnight

 **Class:** Wyvern

 **Breed:** ?

 **Sizes:** Drake (Cat)

 **Appearance:** Purple with yellow eyes.

 **Age:** 7 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Leloucia

 **Bio:** He and his littermate's eggs were abandoned by a Britannian family who had been evacuated during the invasion of Japan. While escaping that same invasion, Leloucia and Nunnally stumbled upon them and took them along. Midnight is a feisty dragon, always picking fights with dragons far larger than it. He took to Leloucia almost straight away and is always first to pick up on her anger, often displaying out loud for the world to hear.

 **FERGUS**

 **Name:** Fergus

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Common Blue

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Dog)

 **Appearance:** Blue scales with a lighter blue underbelly and green eyes.

 **Age:** 5 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Rivalz Cardemonde/Rivalz Anson

 **Bio:** Given to Rivalz on his 12th birthday, Fergus is usually the youngest of the dragons in Rivalz class, and it shows. Completely devoted to Rivalz, but often side tracked by shiny objects.

 **SASHA**

 **Name:** Sasha

 **Class:** Serpent

 **Breed:** Quetzalcoatl

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Larger than a Python)

 **Appearance:** Green scales with multi-coloured wings, tail feather and cheek feathers. Red eyes.

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Clovis la Britannia

 **Bio:** Despite having already been gifted a dragon of his own, Clovis wanted only the most beautiful and exotic of dragons as his partner. His mother put in a request to the Emperor and Sasha was found. Transported from Area 6, where her breed is traditionally found, she grew up in the lap of luxury. Namely, Clovis la Britannia's lap.

 **SERMO**

 **Name:** Sermo

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** ?

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Dog)

 **Appearance:** Slim, brown coloured dragon with a lighter underbelly and yellow eyes.

 **Age:** 11 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Diethard

 **Bio:** Sermo possesses the unique ability to mimic what he hears. As such, Diethard uses him to eavesdrop on conversations he would not be privied to. Discovered by Diethard in a market in what would later become Area 18, the man bought what the seller believed to be a useless dragon as Area 18 was looking for more militarized creatures. He would go on to become what Diethard affectionately termed, his greatest discovery.

 **RED**

 **Name:** Red

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Longhorned

 **Sizes:** Drokonis (Alligator)

 **Appearance:** Dark red, heavy set dragon with yellow eyes. Three long horns on her head as well as a spiked tail.

 **Age:** 39 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Bartley Asprius

 **Bio:** Gifted to Bartly by his parents the day he joined the military, Red has been with the man ever since. A sturdy dragon, Red shares her partners ambition to be a Nobel, along with his love of food.

 **#4097112-5508**

 **Name:** #4097112-5508

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Sutherland

 **Sizes:** Knightmare

 **Appearance:** Green with a lighter underbelly. Short, thick neck and tail. Left horn is missing. Yellow eyes.

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:** Sutherland Armour – Blue and black with the Purist Faction's red shoulder guards

 **Partner/Rider:** Jeremiah Gottwald

 **Bio:** Born into the Homelands' military, #4097112-5508 has known nothing but war. Separated young from his mother, he was raised within a different Nest than that which he had been born into, becoming loyal to that groups Nest Queen. His first mission was the protection of ne Britannia as thee family toured around Area 3. He would later be transported to the Near East Federation to be a mount for Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald in the initial invasion of the territory. There, in a conflict with the NEF's Bramides, he lost his left horn. When Jeremiah relocated to Area 11 after its conquest, #4097112-5508 was relocated with him, becoming his personal mount.

 **JIYU**

 **Name:** Jiyū

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Britannian Attack Dragon

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Dog)

 **Appearance:** Blue with a brown underbelly and blue eyes.

 **Age:** 5 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Nagata Shinimasu

 **Bio:** Stolen as an egg from a Britannian Noble family, Nagata believed it would bare a Knightmare sized dragon. Instead he was disappointed to learn he had only stolen what was to be essentially their guard dog. Unable to harm such a young creature though, he kept it with him in secret in the ghettos.

 **GUREN**

 **Name:** Guren

 **Class:** Winged

 **Breed:** European Redwing

 **Sizes:** Knightmare

 **Appearance:** A vibrant red in colour **,** two blood red horns curve frontwards on her head. His eyes are a striking blue.

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **Knightmare Armour:** Glasgow Armour – Rusted and falling apart, Kallen and her group found it discarded from the war, painted it red, and customized it to fit Guren. Held together by ropes and duck tape.

 **Partner/Rider:** Naoto Stadtfeld/Kōzuki, Kallen Stadtfeld/Kōzuki

 **Bio:** When Naoto was still a child, like many children of Nobility, she was gifted with a dragon. Believing that dragons who grew up with their partner possessed a stronger than normal bond, children are often given their first dragon at the age of 5. As dragons reach their full maturity at around 2 years of age, they were separated for a time, with Guren being housed in the stables behind the house so that he had the proper room. After the invasion, Naoto and Guren would go on to form a resistance group, only for Naoto to be killed during an attack and Guren to fall into the hands of Kallen.


	2. The Day a New Demon was Born

_~ Those who are victorious write their own story ~_

 **1468 a.t.b.** _\- The substance Sakuradite is unearthed at Stonehenge. Unstable and unusable, the true properties of the strangely coloured stones were only later discovered by Marco Polo's experimentation's on the substance, a discovery that would loss him both a leg and an eyes. Sakuradite would go on to become the fuel of the new world._

 **1469 a.t.b.** \- _When a large quantity of the material was discovered in Japan and exported back to Europe, the stone was reveal to be something no one had predicted. When one of the stones fell lose and exploded during transportation, the entire ship caught fire in the harbors of Italy, super-heating the stones until they cracked. After millenniums of hibernation, the first of the dragons were reborn into a new world._

 ** _The Day a New Demon was Born_**

The sunflower's swayed in the gentle breeze of a mid summers day, raising their faces to the mother sun as the cicadas chirped around them. Although perfect for the plants, the sun was almost to much to bare for the dark haired girl and her equally dark dragon.

"Suzaku…. What are we doing out here? It's too hot," she complained, stopping beneath the shade of a Japanese oak tree to catch her breath. The dragon collapsed onto the ground beside her, panting slightly. Both of them were used to a more pampered lifestyle.

The brown haired Japanese boy ahead of them stopped and turned around with a confused look. "What? This was _your_ idea."

The girl pouted. "It's _hot_."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

" _No_ , it's not!"

"You're just used to it so it doesn't bother you. Me and Arthur _aren't_."

Suzaku deflated slight at the truth of her words. "Right…. Sorry. We can rest for a bit if you want."

Leloucia straightened up and tucked her hair behind her ears, too proud to let him take pity on her. "Never mind. We've rested enough." Complaining she was fine with, actually having pity being taken on her was another thing altogether. Even if it was just her and Suzaku….

Arthur rolled his eyes but got to his feet beside her, shaking off the grass that stuck to his underbelly and legs.

After another minute or two of them chasing after each other in an impromptu game of tag (despite Leloucias complaints), they finally reached a small hill. Suzaku bounded up it easily, but Leloucia struggled after the first step. Arthur stopped below her, placing his head against her bottom in an attempt to help push her up.

Struggling against gravity, her arms shaking, Leloucia dug into the dirt face only to have a part of it crumble away in her hands. With a yelp, she began to fall.

Almost out of nowhere, Suzaku turned around and grabbed her wrist, stopping her fall.

"I got you," he said, grunting against her added weight.

His pulling and Arthurs pushing finally pushed Leloucia up and over the edge. Both of the children collapsed to the ground, heaving with the extra excretion.

"You need to lay off the Dango and join me and Sensei at the Dojo, Lulu," Suzaku panted as Arthur leaped easily up the cliff and stood on guard above them.

"Shut... up…"

Suzaku got to his feet and offered Leloucia his hand, helping her to her feet. "Let's keep-"

A sound like distant thunder cut across his words and both of the children looked behind them to the mountains. Dark clouds were forming behind Mt. Fuji, growing closer and closer. Arthur moved in closer to Leloucia's side and she could feel him shaking.

"That storms coming in fast…"

Leloucia narrowed her eyes, studying the dark shapes. The closer they got, the more recognizable they became. "That's no storm," she muttered, eyes wide with fear. "It's an invasion."

…..

 _The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia loomed as the worlds only Superpower._

 _Rights to Japans underground resource became a hotly debated issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the Mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the Glasgow, the fruition of years of research and selective breeding._

 _A dragon like no other, the Glasgow possessed neither wings nor flame, allowing it to battle without restraints and secure quick and skillful victory over its opponent._

 _The enemies' forces were far greater than anticipated and the Glasgow's obliterated the Japanese line of defence and the Mainland with little effort._

 _Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name._

 _Area 11._

 _The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number._

…

[ _2017 a.t.b. - 7 years after the war -Brittannian Residential Area "Tokyo" Settlement - Block C -_ _Apartment #1289657, Penthouse_ ]

The room was dimly lit and luxuriously dressed, a comfy setting for such a massacre.

 _"This is footage of the bombing that occurred yesterday in Osaka. Eight Britannian and fifty-one others were killed in-"_

The TV clicked off as the timer sounded.

The old man paled, sweet dripping down his brow. An older, pale brown Drakonis sized dragon shivered at his feet, feeling her partner's fear.

A man in a suit stepped up beside him, sending the old mans heart galloping, and turned the timer off. "Your time is up."

Across the table from him sat an over feed, pompous Nobleman, filling his nails nonchalantly. A large, furry dragon shifted where it lay behind the man barley even acknowledging the match as it returned to its nap.

"From here on you will have to make your moves every twenty seconds," the suited man continued, his voice giving no hint of emotion.

"Very well, I'm game," the Nobleman chuckled. "Are you?" He looked across at the older man with open contempt.

The elderly man gulped, mind racing. What did he do? What did he do? His lively hood was resting on this match. He couldn't loss, he just couldn't!

Light split the room in two as the elevator doors behind the competitors opened. The occupants of the room turned as one as four dark figures entered the room. Two humans, two dragons.

The Nobleman raised an eyebrow, his dragon lifting its head behind him. "So, your relief is finally here?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" the old man exclaimed, rising on shaking feet to greet them. "Is everything okay at school? You were able to get away alright?" His dragon followed after him to greet the new members with relief and a wag of its tail.

He didn't think he had felt such joy in a long time, but L.L's face was nothing sort of an angels to him at this moment. He had been beyond desperate when he had seen an add offering substitute services in gambling, and when he had learned them to be children his heart sank further, but L.L. was his last hope and after one game with her, he knew he would pay good money for her help.

The Nobleman relaxed and his dragon returned to its sleep. "Oh, a student, are you?" he asked, running an eye over them. "And a girl at that."

"Oh, a Nobleman, are you?" Leloucia retorted sarcastically, stepping closer to the two men. A small purple, Drake Class dragon swayed on her shoulder, its throat vibrating with low growls.

The Nobleman sneered. "How nice for you young'un's to have so much free time. So much time for regret."

Leloucia held her tongue, but her insides boiled like lava. How dare someone like _him_ to look down on others like so, when he himself had so much free time he bullied other businesses just for the fun of it?

The Drake on her shoulders, sensing her anger, could hardly contain itself as it let out its best, but mostly harmless, bark of anger.

"What's your name?"

"L.L."

It was the name she went under in the underground gambling community, to protect her identity. A mask on top of a mask.

Gambling outside of registered zones was prohibited, but that hardly concerned the Nobles who often bullied or bribed their way out of trouble. She on the other hand could be duly prosecuted for it. There was always the possibility of being hunted down by an angry Noble after she had wiped the floor with them, it had happened before, but most kept their mouths shut, not wanting law enforcement's to catch wind of their own illegal activities nor wishing to broadcast their defeat by a simple commoner.

Such a thing would be so embarrassing for them.

Leloucia nearly smiled.

"Good God, even you won't be able to win this!" the second student muttered, taking a look at the board. His dragon, a blue Drakonis, roughly the size of a medium dog, named Fergus, followed closely at his heels, tongue lolling out, just happy to be there.

Leloucia narrowed her eyes, still staring down her nose at the Nobleman. "Rivalz… when must we leave here to make it to our next class?"

He scrunched up his face in thought. Fergus mimicked him. "Well, if we speed, we'll make it if we leave in twenty minutes."

"Give me 9 and we can drive home safely." She took a seat, crossing her long legs. "I will make short work of this."

"Nine minutes?" The Nobleman nearly laughed. "Fine, twenty seconds a move."

"Plenty," Leloucia smirked as she picked up the Black King.

"The King?" her opponent mussed before fully breaking out into laughter. A move such as that marked her as an armature.

Leloucia just smiled.

…

[ _Brittannian Residential Area "Tokyo" Settlement – Block A - Ashford Academy_ ]

"Where's Leloucia?" a strawberry blonde girl asked, her head whipping from side to side as she searched the courtyard. A small, Serpent Class dragon had wrapped itself lazily around her shoulders, eyes closed and breath slowed.

"She went with Rivalz again." A taller blonde stopped beside her and gave an unconcerned shrug. The other girl gave a gasp and the blonde smirked. "What? Maybe it's poker this time?"

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council! They're supposed to be role models for their peers!"

The blonde took a seat and gave a smirk, her medium sized Wyvern Class dragon settling down behind her. Shirley was always worrying about her precious Lulu, never mind the fact that Leloucia could take quite good care of herself.

It was nice though to know that Leloucia had people who cared for her. Shirley was a good friend for her.

"But no, their off gambling for money!" Shirley continued, taking a seat in a huff and angrily opening her lunchbox, stabbing at a tomato with her fork. "Lulu may be smart, but she waists her brain on stupid things!" She began to wave the tomato around, as though scolding an imaginary Lulu. The Dragon on her shoulders lifted its head, eyes tracking the vegetable. "If only she would apply herself in school, she'd get high grades!" She plopped the tomato it into her mouth, chewing angrily, and the Dragon lowered its head again, returning to its nap in disappointment.

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young woman~" the blonde joked in a sing song voice. "Oh how adorable!"

Shirley blushed. "Please, Madam President…." She muttered through a full mouth. It was embarrassing enough stumbling over her words around Lulu, but with Milly and the others teasing her about it, she could feel her stomach twisting in nervous knots.

Nina watched the exchange silently. She envied Shirley's acceptance of her own sexuality. She might have only shared it with the Student Council by mistake, but she was never ashamed nor shrunk back from teasing about it. Of course, being bi did seem a bit more acceptable than being a lesbian…. At least she could pretend to be straight when she needed to. Unlike herself, who simply kept it all bottled up inside her and never corrected anyone when they mistook her for straight.

Shirley was beautiful, athletic, smart, kind and confident.

She wished she could be more like Shirley in every way.

She took another bite of her sandwich, turning her thoughts to her latest project as Milly and Shirley continued to talk, trying to ignore the stabs of jealousy she felt towards her friend.

…

[ _Brittannian Residential Area "Tokyo" Settlement - Block C – Apartment #1289657, Lobby_ ]

"I love playing against the Nobility," Rivalz nearly purred, counting a wad of cash in his hands as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. "When they lose, they always pay out of pride. By the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record."

Fergus trotted at their heels as they made their way across the lobby, claws clicking on the marble floors.

"He also didn't have much time to move either," Leloucia said in an off handed manor. The match had bored her beyond words. "And as opponents go, the Nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites, that's all."

She reached up and gave her own dragon, a dark purple Drake which her sister had named Midnight, a scratch under the chin. He leaned into it to show his appreciation. He had been a good boy during the match, staying with her and not starting a fight with the other dragon. She would have to reward him when they got home.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens. They're nothing like us Britannians."

She knew Rivalz meant well and haven grown up knowing nothing but Britannia, but his words still made her hands curl. It took her less than a second to sooth her fury, slightly longer to sooth Midnights, but Rivalz was none the wiser. Years of practice had made her an emotionless mask to view the world through, cold and distant.

It was harder with Midnight though. A bonded dragon and partner could always feel each others emotions, no matter how far away, though they weren't often aware of what it was that had caused their partner such reactions. As such, as was the case most often with anger, they would lash out at those closest to them, especially immature dragons like a Drake. Her own well concealed anger was one of the reasons so many of her classmates considered Midnight a fowl tempered dragon.

The dark mutterings of the crowd put a halt to any further talks of underground gambling against the Japanese. The large television across the courtyard was replaying footage of yesterdays attack. Thick, black smoke billowed from one of the towers on screen.

Midnight, back to his normal self, cooed in worry at the sight, as though the danger was close at hand and not miles away in Osako. Or maybe he was simply picking up on the emotions around them and was copying them in a herd like mentality.

The flag of Britannia appeared over the buildings, blocking everything else from view, and Leloucia felt she was going to be sick her stomach twisted so painfully.

A woman's voice played over the insignia. _"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness, Prince Clovis, 3_ _rd_ _Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, will address the Nation."_

Clovis la Britannia, their _great_ and _humble_ leader, appeared on the screen, looking uncharacteristically solemn. Behind him, immaculately groomed as always, sat Sasha, Clovis' Knightmare Serpent Class dragon, a majestic green in her scales with multi-coloured feathered wings and beautiful jewel like blue eyes. She was the envy of many girls at Ashford Academy.

 _"To all my Imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who serve the Empire Britannia,"_ he began.

 _Japanese_ Leloucia corrected in her mind. Of course, saying such a thing out loud would do her no good. Even around her friends she had to be careful. Friendships could crumble just as easily as rotten wood if opinions are pressed to strongly. Who knew if their years of long friendship would hold up against it, and what they might do to her and Nunnally. No, it was best to keep silent, stay hidden.

 _"Do you not see my pain?"_ Clovis continued, gripping the front of his shirt with one pristine white gloved hand in a dramatic manor. Leloucia remembered a similar gesture from a life long ago.

She turned away from the screen, heading across the courtyard to where Rivalz had parked his motorcycle, the blue haired boy scurrying after her.

It was clear to her that Clovis had nothing important nor truthful to say. Sasha's eyes had been following something behind the camera, meaning both she and her bonded partner were less serious and more acting a part. This wasn't worth her time.

 _"My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as Ruler of Area 11-"_

 _Japan!_

 _"I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous, virtuous battle, to protect the well being of one and all. Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the 8 who died for justice in the line of duty."_

The woman's voice returned. _"A moment of silence please."_

Of course, no mention of the 51 Japanese who died, both terrorist and civilian. They were unimportant to the Britannian's.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asked curiously as he prepared the bike. Fergus hopped into his designated seat behind Rivalz, prepared to leave whenever they decided.

Leloucia didn't raise her eyes from the parking meter. "Are you?"

Rivalz, on his bike now, gave her an uncomfortable look. "It's sort of embarrassing..."

"True enough," Leloucia agreed, smiling disingenuously. "Besides, our tears won't bring the dead back to life."

"Dang, that's dark buddy," he chuckled, adjusting his goggles for the ride back to school. Fergus stuck his tongue out and began to wag his tail, excited for the ride back.

Leloucia shrugged, pocketing their ticket and taking one last look back too Clovis on the big screen. He had his head bowed, a hand over his heart. Once again her eyes found Sasha and once again the dragon revealed all she needed to know. "It's all about self-indulgence," she muttered. "It doesn't matter how hard you try, the world won't change on wishes and prayers…."

…..

[ _Brittannian Residential Area "Tokyo" Settlement – Block B – Viceroy Palace_ ]

The red light on the cameras shut off, indicated they had stopped shooting. With a tired breath of relief, Clovis stepped down from platform that normally held his throne. Sasha followed after him, never far from her partner's side.

"You were magnificent, Your Highness," a skimpily dressed woman assured, the Drake Class dragon on her shoulders cooing softly. She let out a delicate and carefully controlled laugh. "One would never guess you were attending a party while doing that."

Two servants rushed forwards and relieved Clovis of his imperial cape, folding it carefully between them and hurried off to have it washed and put away properly for the next time it had to make its appearance.

"I wouldn't be fit to rule Area 11 if I wasn't able switch personas on demand," Clovis responded arrogantly. Sasha let out a hiss of agreement behind him, moving her head closer to his in a loving manor. "I need to change costumes quickly." He reached up and smoothed some of the feathers on Sasha's cheek.

"My, you're so self confident," the woman flirted, taking a daring step closer to the Prince and batting her eyes.

Clovis barley gave her a mind, only relishing in the compliments she rained upon him, and straightened out his neckerchief as though it had ever been anything less than perfect. Sasha took notice though, narrowing her eyes at the woman and her dragon. The pink creature shied away from the larger dragon, but the woman refused to be deterred.

"It's all in the performance," Clovis remarked. "Since the media wants a charismatic Prince, I give them one." He turned to a group of three standing by the wall beside him, expecting and knowing they would rain praise upon him as well.

"And true!" A rather large man from the group assured. "Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can."

Of course it was. He was the 3rd Prince and Viceroy of Area 11. He was beloved by his people and respected by those under him. It was hardly worth paying people to make him look good when he did that all on his own.

Part of his team seemed to be missing though. Deithard Reed was nowhere in sight.

…..

A blonde man leaned against the wall away from the rest of the party, reading over a script of todays speech.

"His reign is a pathetic shame…" he muttered, not bothering to look up as he heard Clovis continue to prattle on.

Deithard Reed, reporter extraordinary, was hiding from the Prince. His past selves would have laughed at him.

The sandy brown Drakonis Class dragon beside him glanced up, studying its partners face. It didn't take a bond to know his partner despised Prince Clovis and was bored with his work here.

When they had both been younger, the pair of them had traveled the world, chasing blood pumping stories. They had been in Egypt during the Victory of the Sons. In India during the Stewgaurd rallies. At Uganda during the 18th Prince's bitter defeat and eventual execution. The convoy's they had traveled with were blown up, shot at, taken prisoners, executed more times than he could count. Their whole life had been one adventure after another. Now though, he was nothing but a spoiled brat's lackey.

What had his life become.

"Your Highness!"

A worried voice broke him from his musings as a large man and his equally large Draknois dragon muscled their way through the crowd too Clovis' side.

"This had better not be another appearance for him…" Dieheart muttered, snapping the booklet shut. He couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on though. Maybe it was his long buried reporter instincts, but something like electricity was in the air. He could smell a story.

"You fool!" Clovis snapped, Sasha hissing furiously at his side. The solider looked around in worry, speaking in a much quieter tone.

"Sermo," Dieheart muttered under his breath. His dragon's ear twitched, indicating he'd heard his voice, though his eyes never left the solider and the Prince. It seemed his skills weren't that rusty either.

The dragon began to speak, a heavy hissing accent over his words. "The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there will be-"

"Deploy the Royal Guard!" Clovis demanded, loud enough that Sermo needn't eavesdrop. "The Knightmares as well!"

"Your majesty, is that really such a good idea?" Sermo continued relaying the soldier's quieter words. "We can still keep this under wraps. If we send out the Knightmares, some might get susp-"

"I don't care!" Clovis snapped. "I won't let them steal her from me!"

The solider hesitated before bowing and spinning on his heels, racing out of the party to do as the Prince had commanded.

Dieheart wasted no time, taking up a brisk walk as he followed after the solider, Sermo close on his heels. This was the first hint of excitement he'd seen in years; he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be right in the middle of it.

…..

 _"Alert 1, Alert 1. Both 7_ _th_ _and 8_ _th_ _Reaction Companies as well as the 31_ _st_ _Air Assault Team, immediate scramble. Special Division Nine, stand by for deployment."_

Organized chaos erupted around him. Soldiers from the called divisions bolted for their stations while supply crews scrambled to get things ready, pulling dragon's from their stalls, setting up armour, uploading mission reports onto the database and moving things out of the way.

Jeremiah Gottwald straightened his gloves as he stood on the platform above his docking station, waiting for his dragon to be brought over. He wasn't sure why the Purist Faction was being sent out to fetch medical equipment, but truth be told, he didn't care what the reason was. All he cared about was exterminating the terrorist scum who had dared threaten Britannia.

He glanced up as his Lizard Class dragon finally arrived. #4097112-5508, A Sutherland breed like the rest of them, the only distinct marker on this one was a missing horn, which had been lost in a scuffle with a Bramides in the Middle East. This Sutherland has been through a lot with Jeremiah, but had lacked any real battle practise since moving to Area 11. It was clear from the way it refused to stand still, it was excited to get back out there.

As the armour was lowered onto it, and the distinct red Purist shoulder guarded secured, Jeremiah took a moment to admire the dragon. The Sutherland had been breed for battle. Lacking wings in exchange for tougher skin had taken care of most of the weaknesses previous dragon breeds possessed and a rigours training module had given the beast rippling muscles to count on in battle. There was no breed he would rather go into battle with.

When the beast was finally ready, Jeremiah moved into place as the dragon handlers moved the dragon so that it was in positioned for him to mount.

He sung his leg over the saddle, adjusting his seat slightly to fit him better, and grabbed the reigns of his Sutherland.

The men around him saluted as Jeremiah moved forward, heading for the exit. Two other Sutherlands and their riders stood waiting for him, turning their beasts to follow him as he moved into the open air.

…

"That first move you made…"

"Hm?" Leloucia didn't look up from her book. Midnight was curled up in her lap, protected from the strong wind that threatened to tear the book away. Still, she held out, refusing to give into the wind.

"Why did you start with the King?"

Leloucia didn't respond straight away, wondering how much to tell Rivalz. Even with friends she had to weigh her words. "If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

"… What's with that?"

"With what?" she sighed.

"Do you fantasise about running a major corporation or something?"

"No." She shut the book, looking up at the building they were now approaching with narrowed eyes. The Viceroy's Palace, where Clovis lived, loomed on the horizon, casting a shadow over the buildings around. "Ambitions like that will ruin your health."

The semi truck behind them suddenly lay on the horn. Leloucia turned around to find its grates inches from her face. Why was it so close?!

Rivalz swerved in panic and Fergus and Midnight let out terrified shrieks, digging their claws into their partners.

The truck swerved, barley missing them, and turned down a closed road, barreling through pylons and the barricade.

Leloucia watched in horror as the truck tried to gain traction, skidding on the sand of the construction site at the end of the off ramp. For a moment she was sure it was going to roll.

The cloud of dust it kicked up obscured most of the scene from sight, but the loud band told her it had hit the building and finally stopped.

Rivalz pulled off to the side.

"Was… Was that our fault?" he asked guiltily. Fergus hopped off and gave himself a shake and a little run about to work off the nerves, while Midnight took to the skies, squawking like a deranged bird as he circled above them.

"No," Leloucia said, shaking her head. The truck had been far to close to them and going far to fast. Why hadn't it gone around? And what was it even doing on the back roads? Most people steered clear of the roads closest to the Eleven Residential Area if they could help it. Even they usually avoided it. If they hadn't been held up by Clovis' announcement, they wouldn't have had to make up the time by going this way.

Leloucia blinked, for a moment sure she was seeing things. Out of the dust seemed to rise green lights, like glowing insects.

"Oh man, this sucks… looks like the powerline on the bike got cut!"

Fergus began to whine.

"Yeah…" Leloucia agreed absentmindedly, more focused on the strange glowing lights. "Rivalz, come check this ou-"

"Hey! Over here!"

"Woah! Nasty crash."

Leloucia looked over as Britannians began to crowd around the crash site.

"What happened? Some sort of accident?"

Despite their close proximity, no one moved to check on the occupants of the car. Was no one going to help?

"Probably a drunk driver."

Leloucia narrowed her eyes as no one moved forward, just continued to gossip and take pictures. They were like sheep. No one wanted to take charge. They would rather let someone die than stand out.

Of course, who was she to talk. She acted just like them. No ambition, no drive, pretending to be content going no where.

"Probably some moron."

"Hey, maybe someone ought to go help…"

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but before she was even aware what was happening, she had already thrown her helmet into the side car and rushed off down the off ramp.

"Hey! Leloucia!" Rivalz shouted, but he didn't come after her.

This was the difference between prayers and actions.

She was already out of breath by the time she was down the off ramp, but pressed on to the truck. The dust had settled but nothing stirred.

"Hey, are you alright?" she panted, attempting to see if she could push a steel beam out of the way so she could get to the passenger side door. No luck. Maybe if she had Author with her….

Midnight landed on her shoulder with a squawk, having followed after her when she left the bike. He pushed her body into the crook of her neck, still shaking slightly from the crash. Leloucia reached up absentmindedly and ran a finger down his spin to calm him as she continued to search for a way to help the trucks occupants.

A ladder on the side of the tuck caught her eye. If she couldn't get to them in a conventional manor, maybe she could get to them in an unconventional way.

"Can you hear me in there?" she called as she climbed up.

There was no response.

"Are you okay?"

Something like electricity surged through her.

 _*It's you… Finally, I have found my-*_

The voice, which reverberated throughout her body as though it was her very skeleton speaking to her, died, fading into her consciousness as Leloucia blinked, dragging a breath of air into her lungs. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her, and it wasn't until that point that she realised she had been clinging so hard to the ladder that her knuckles where white and her arms were shaking. Gingerly, she removed them, gasping as she felt the feeling return to.

Midnight had dug his claws into her, drawing blood. He looked ashamed now, attempting to lick up the blood, but she couldn't tell if he had done it out of fear when Leloucia had began to panic, or if he had felt the same thing she had. She winced as his tongue scrapped over the wound and pushed his small head away.

What the hell was that? Where had that voice come from?

She looked around, wondering if someone nearby had spoken and if maybe that feeling was just a delayed shock reaction to the crash. But there was no one and she felt perfectly fine. A small crash like that was nothing.

The truck rumbled to life, peeling out of the building like a wild animal.

Leloucia tipped forward as though in slow motion and for a moment, she wondered if this was the end, if she was going to die here, trying to help a stupid truck driver, before she tumbled into the belly of the truck and darkness enveloped her.

...

The driver of the semi truck swore in Japanese. "Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing. And all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan. And now we've got a problem!"

He glanced above them at the helicopter that had been trailing them. No matter what he did to loss it, it was always right there, watching them.

The small Drakonis dragon behind him whimpered, looking up like his partner had at the helicopter.

Most Japanese were rather distrustful of Dragons. Pet's of the enemy they said, why would they trust the beasts that rapped their homeland?

The Japanese Resistance Front knew their worth though. Stolen dragon's popped up among the resistance all the time, outfitted with a rip off of the Sutherland armour the JLF called a Burai.

Sutherland's were of course the best kinds of dragons for fighting, but they weren't always that easy to steal. Only the top resistance groups were supplied with what the Kyoto House could breed or steal, the rest had to make due with whatever Knightmares they could scrap together.

Jiyū was no such dragon. Naoto, in a vain attempt to get his resistance group a little more firepower, had stolen an egg from a Britannian Noble family with severely lacking security. The egg, which he believed would bare a Knightmare Class dragon, the kind only afforded to Nobility both by law and by circumstance, had instead birthed a Drakonis Lizard Class dragon much to Naotos disappointment. The egg he had believed was to be a present for the family's newest addition had instead turned out to be what was going to be their guard dog. A sub breed of the Britannian Attack Dragon, Jiyū was a less aggressive version of the dragons used as ground support with foot soldiers.

Unable to abandoned such a young creature despite the dangers of possessing a dragon brought, he kept it with him in secret in the ghettos.

He had promised Jiyū belly rub when they got home... Now, thanks to Tamakie's loudmouth, they might never return...

"Nagata!"

He had been looked up at the helicopter for to long. A bike in front of them began to swerve, two Britannian brats and their dragons clinging to it.

"You idiots!" Nagata snapped, twisting the steering wheel to the left in an attempt to avoid them. "Watch where you're going!"

"No! Not that way!"

But it was to late. Nagata had already turned the wheel. As they broke through the barrio, he realised why his passenger had shouted no. The road was far to steep for them while they were going this fast. He slammed on the brakes, but it was no use. The tires hit the sand of the construction site at the base of the ramp and they skidded across it, slamming into the unfinished structure.

The world faded in and out of focus. Before he knew it, he was being awoken by a wet tongue to the face.

"Nagata. Nagata!"

He groaned, pushing Jiyū away.

"Are you alright?" the red haired girl beside him questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, shaking his head. Jiyū whined beside him, nudging his arm.

He grabbed the gear shift and floored the car, tearing out of the building.

…..

The truck lurch as it went over a bump, throwing Leloucia against the hard steel wall. Midnight clung to the front of her shirt, letting out terrified high pitched sounds.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too," she muttered, squinting around. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, but she had felt along the wall near the opening in hopes of finding a way out. So far she had had no luck.

Her best bet it seemed was the large, spherical contraption that took up about half of the truck. She couldn't tell what it was, just that it looked out of place between all the boxes. Was this some kind of delivery truck?

Still didn't excuse it for speeding…

As she reached up, grabbing one of the odd cylinders that stuck out of the contraption, testing it to see if it would hold her weight, a muffled voice shouted above the roar of the engine.

 _"Stop the vehicle!"_

Leloucia froze.

 _"Surrender now and you will have the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once!"_

She could hear shots being fired, but she couldn't tell if it was the voices or if it was someone else. Either way, the truck swerved violently, and she figured they were aiming at them.

Shit.

 _"Give up now or we will shoot to kill!"_

It was the army. Just her luck she fell into a truck being driven by terrorists. Terrorists that had the military on their tail. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Something stirred in the darkness of the truck and Leloucia realised they weren't alone. As her eyes adjusted, a dark red shape appeared.

Until it moved, she would have thought it just discarded junk. Now she saw it clearly though.

A giant dragon, taking up all the remaining space in the truck, was dozing in the back. She, a 100-pound human made of flesh and bones, was in close quarters with a large Knightmare, well over 10 000 pounds with razor sharp claws and the ability to breath fire, which of course just so happened to belonging to a group of deranged terrorists.

She was stuck between a rock, a hard place, and a _bloody dragon_.

Well this day just couldn't get any better.

She moved behind the boxes surrounding the contraption, trying to keep out of view of the dragon. It wouldn't help much, it would be able to smell her a mile away, be she felt marginally safer when she couldn't see it.

Midnight still clung to her jacket, shaking like a leaf. She wasn't sure if it was the gun shoots that had scared him, or their new traveling companion. Either way, she would take his shivering any day so long as he kept his beak shut. The last thing she needed right now was him screeching up a storm as he was so keen to do.

She ran her hand down his back, trying to comfort him as she thought.

"If I jump out now, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. If I stay here I can get mauled by a dragon or shot…" She shook her head. "Maybe I can call-"

The door to the trucks cabin opened. Leloucia only just had time to disappear into the shadows, pressing herself back against the wall, as a spiky haired red head in a janitor's jacket walked by.

Leloucia blinked. The girl looked Britannian. What was she doing with terrorists? A hostage? No, she moved about to freely. A sympathizer?

"Can you enter the Subway via the Osiba Route?" the girl asked, shedding her janitorial clothe and approached the red beast in the back. "Wake up you lug." She gave a kick to the dragon's side and Leloucia nearly screamed in terror. The beast stirred, opening sharp blue eyes. With what seemed to be tremendous effort, the dragon dragged itself into a crouched position, its scales scrapping the top of the roof. The girl rolled her eyes, arms crossed in front of her. "Stop dawdling. We're needed."

Nothing seemed to change, but the girl seemed to be satisfied as she turned to one of the many boxes along the wall and pulled out red dragon armour.

Leloucia drew back as a male voice called from the front. "Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?"

The girl didn't turn around, still lifting armour from the boxes. "Because that would mean a blood bath!"

There was a mumbling from the front before the man called back an reluctant "You're right".

 _Kallen… I know I've seen her somewhere before…._

Leloucia couldn't place it, but the red haired girl was very familiar. It was on the tip of her brain.

She peaked back around the corner as the girl swore. She seemed to be trying to fit undersized dragon armour on the beast head and the dragon was having none of it.

"Hold still!" she snapped, finally pushing the armour over it's head. She pulled on a makeshift strap, securing it in place.

The girl climbed onto the beasts back next, hooking herself into the saddle, her own version of the armour secured on her body with duck tape and rope.

"Nagata! Now!" she called back over her shoulder.

The back of the truck opened slightly and Leloucia's heart leaped. The wind ripped through the truck, nearly tearing Midnight from her chest, as the red Knightmare turned to face the open air.

Only a moment of two passed before suddenly it let lose a jet of fire. Even from here Leloucia could feel the heat of the beats attack.

It leaped from the back of the truck with a roar.

Leloucia sprinted towards the door, but she was too late, it was already closed by the time she got there.

With a sigh, as she took a seat on one of the boxes, resigning herself to sit and wait. It was unlikely that she would be able to climb up the Capsule beside her, what with her lack of upper body strength, and she doubted the girl and her dragon would be returning anytime soon, what with the military firing at them. No, her best bet was to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Her eyes found the jacket the girl had discarded, and the large, ancient walkie-talkie sticking out of the pocket. She reached out and took the contraption, holding it in her hands like a lifeline as a plan began to form in her mind.

…..

It wasn't recommended for a Dragon Knight to get to close to their dragon. He had heard of soldiers who had, and who'd subsequently quit when their dragon died. He couldn't imagine feeling that strongly for the beast, but a bonded relationship was said to do more to your psychic than it appeared.

He and #4097112-5508 did not have that bond. #4097112-5508 was a tool and nothing more. Tomorrow he might take number #4097112-5678 instead. It all depended on what he felt like doing.

The glider tilted, taking them towards the road. The VTOL, Vertical Take-Off and Landing, was a Britannian invention used to transport Lizard Class dragons to the battlefield. Without their wings, Lizard Class dragons were to slow to travel by land to where they were needed, so instead, they would hitch a ride on the air craft like machine, the VTOL. Big enough to carry even Knightmare Class dragons, the VTOL allowed a dragon and rider unmanned aerial assistance.

Fire shot out of the back of the truck, striking one of the helicopters beside him, engulfing it in flames. Two more were taken down before Jeremiah was able to make it through the smoke.

A bright red Knightmare Class dragon had emerged from the back of the truck, running along behind it in a protective manor and shooting flames behind it every once and awhile. Jeremiah recognized the old style Glasgow armour on it, painted an equally bright red. Parts of it appeared over sized or to small for the Knightmare, and by the way they kept their backs to the enemy, only looking behind them ever so often, he knew he was dealing with novices.

He smiled.

"The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy," Jeremiah commanded, his voice coming in clearly through the speakers on his helmet.

The red Knightmare and its rider looked up warily at the circling VLOT.

"I can only assume you dug those relics out of some scrap heap," he laughed, gesturing it the ill fitting armour on the red Knightmare.

The VTOL dipped lower, giving them the opening they needed. Jeremiah hit the button on his dragon's halter and the cables released, letting he and #4097112-5508 drop. They landing with a thunderous sound on the pavement below.

#4097112-5508 let out a roar, challenging the red Knightmare.

"An improperly fit dragon is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious empire!" Without any further warning, Jeremiah fired a missile at them, missing by only a hair. The red Knightmare was more agile than he would have thought.

The Knightmare skidded to a stop, turning on a dime and surged forward, leaping at Jeremiah and #4097112-5508 with claws extended. The Sutherland was trained for such an assault though, and ducked below the outstretched claws, twisting, and kicking up with it's hide legs, pushing into the Knightmares soft underbelly and throwing it into the air.

The Knightmare let out a strangled cry, crumbling to the ground when it landed. It got up quickly though, shaking off the attack, and surged forward once more with a mighty roar, teeth aiming for the Sutherlands neck. That was it's mistake though. A Sutherlands hide was tough as nails, and its neck, short and stout, allowed little access to its jugulars. For a novice such as this, the Knightmare might as well be gnawing on #4097112-5508's imaginary wings for all he damage it did.

The Sutherlands tail swung around, slamming into the Knightmares shoulder and knocking loss one of the shoulder guards. How it had survived this long was a mystery. It seemed to have been held in place by nothing but ropes and tape.

 _"No! It's stuck!"_ the rider cried out, appearing to be trying to activate the armours Slash Harkens.

"Second hand junk!" Jerimiah sneered as he urged the Sutherland to go for the throat.

Wings unfolded in the nick of time, clipping #4097112-5508 and sending his jaws snapping into the air just beside the Knightmares throat.

The Knightmare brought its head down onto the Sutherlands, before dousing its enemies head in fire. The flame guard came up, obscuring Jeremiahs view but saving him from being burnt to a crisp. When the guard dropped, the Red Knightmare, its rider and the truck had disappeared.

"I'll admit, I really like your spirit," Jeremiah chuckled, whipping the sweat from his brows as he finally spotting the red beast galloped away from the fight. "However…"

He urged #4097112-5508 after the red beast, giving chase. It was time for the hunt.

…

"Damn it, no cellphone reception," Leloucia muttered. "We're out of range…."

What felt like hours had passed since the shooting stopped, with Leloucia trapped in the back of the vehicle. A quick glance at her phones clock of course told her only about 20 minutes had passed, but it felt much longer when one was stuck in one place.

The road had long since turned from the smooth surface of the nicely paved Britannian roads, into something more akin to a cat's tongue.

She leaned back, resting against the canister. "Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old Subway system… Their headed for an exit somewhere in the Ghetto. Getting out will be dangerous…"

But it was either that or get executed by the terrorists. Or worse, used as a hostage.

Midnight cooed.

"I'm not big on the military, but I'll take their protection over the alternative. If I give them a terrorist communicator…."

She paused, hand hovering over the communicator. Even if it was to save her own life, the thought of helping Britannia made her stomach twist. Was she really going to help them…?

No, the most important thing was getting back to Nunnally. If she had to work with the enemy, so be it.

She would not leave her sister to fend for herself in this world.

….

Nagata was dying. He could feel it.

Blood pooled on the seat and floor, sapping the strength from him. It was only the mission that kept him going. The knowledge of what he was doing.

He couldn't stop. Not for this. Not for anything.

The truck hit a bump, sending jarring pain through his arm, and it took all he had not to scream out. It wasn't until the pain faded that he noticed the truck was no longer moving.

Jiyū whined beside him, nudging his injured hand, able to feel the pain his partner was going through.

A part of the Subway's flooring had crumbled away, creating a squat but deep trench, catching the front tires of the truck and refusing to let go. He floored it again and again, trying to get some level of traction, but the truck only whined on, never moving.

He grunted. "Damn it…"

The hum of the engine faded as he turned the truck off. There was no use wasting gas by trying to get unstuck himself. He would have to wait for help.

He reached down, flicking the switch for the trucks side doors, hoping if he left them open, Ohgi would be able to find him and move the canister somewhere safe.

He stared at the picture on his dashboard, tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm sorry… Akiko…. I failed…."

His world went dark.

…..

Leloucia was tossed around like a bag of potato's, Midnight clinging to her chest and let out ear piercing cries of terror. The front of her jacket and shirt would be in shreds by the time he was done with it.

With the shaking finally over, she could finally see the damage that had been done.

She was going to be covered in burses tomorrow. Not to mention all the box had been thrown everywhere. The Canister, and whatever was inside it, seemed fine at least.

Now that they were stopped, her heart began a wild beat in her chest. She would have to run first chance she got. She had little faith in her stamina, but maybe they would be to concerned with the descending military to chase her. Otherwise-

A piercing click in the silence gave her a start. The door to her left began to open, muted light spilling into the back of the truck.

She sprung into action, clutching a startled Midnight to her chest and leaping behind the scattered boxes in an attempt to hide from whoever was coming through on the other side. She would need to wait till the doorway was clear so she could make a dash.

When nothing happened, she peeked over the top of the boxes, watching the opening warily.

She waited a few more minutes, and when still nothing happened, she slowly rose from her hiding place, moving forward to examine.

They were in the middle of the old Subway System. Odd shafts of light descended from above through the cracked and collapsing road above them, and a crevasse from a long ago earthquake had split the floor in two. The front wheels of the truck seemed to have been caught in it.

She felt immense relief wheal up in her, though it was tinged with suspicion. Why had the doors opened on their own? Where was the driver?

If he was taking his sweet time, she was in luck. If this was some sort of trap, she was going to fall head first into it. With a deep breath, she moved towards the opening, ready to step out and run.

A shape sprang at her from the darkness, knocking her to the floor with a yelp.

"A-A Britannian solider?" she gasped as her assailant's hand closed over her throat. She recognized the amour he wore. He was a foot solider.

Midnight leapt for his face with a hiss, but the man snatched the small dragon out of the air and pinned him to the floor beside her, trapping both of them.

"That's enough mindless murder!" the man hissed, the bottom part of his mask falling down as he pressed harder on the them both. Midnight wriggled in panic, letting out shrieks, while Leloucia struggled to breath.

"Wait!" she struggled to get out. "I'm not-"

"You're planning to use Poison Gas, aren't you? Don't lie to me!"

She was beginning to panic, her lungs begging for air. She kicked out with a leg, actually managing to send him leaping away to avoid it. He landed a few feet from her, legs spread and fists up, taking a defensive stance.

He thought she was going to attack him. Like she could take on a trained solider….

Gasping for breath, she rose to her feet. Midnight shook himself out, hissing at the man, before climbing his way up Leloucia to get to her shoulder, still hissing menacingly and puffing out his chest to appear larger.

"I'm not here by choice," she growled. "And if that's Poison Gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it? You speak about stopping mindless murder yet you serve the Empire?! You should wish to obliterate Britannia instead!"

"Leloucia?"

Leloucia blinked in surprise, her body relaxing without instruction, as a familiar voice, tinged with a Japanese accent he had been supressing earlier, spoke to her. The voice was different, older, but there was no mistaking it.

The helmet was removed, revealing messy brown curls and kind, forest green eyes.

"It's me… Suzaku."

Midnight leapt forward with a war cry, heading straight for Suzaku's now unprotected face.

"No!" Leloucia reached out, only just grabbing Midnights tail before he could find his destination. Screaming and putting up a hissy fit, she dragged him back to her. "Midnight! Stop!"

She recognized the boy in front of her. Suzaku Kururugie. Her first true enemy. Her first real friend. Her first love. Her partner in crime.

"Y-You're a Britannian solider?"

What had happened to him? The Suzaku she knew would never have become a Britannian Solider. He had to much pride for that.

He frowned. "And you became a terrorist?"

"I'm not-"

It seemed as though everyone was conspiring to make her out to be a terrorist today though. The Capsule beside them suddenly split down the middle, bathing the Subway in a brilliant light.

She was tacked to the floor once more by Suzaku, something hard placed over her mouth and his body covering her own. She would have been overcome with embarrassment had everything not been so overwritten by fear.

Leloucia watched in terror as the Capsule opened like a deadly flower. Green gas began to leak out and…. No, not gas. Awe overcame her fear as a green haired girl appeared in the center of the machine.

"That's not Poison Gas…" She heard Suzaku whisper, but she was too focused on the girl, who's golden eyes had found her own. Time stood still. She was unable to look away, trapped by the girls strange coloured eyes, as the world fell away.

It was just them, floating alone through space.

Words tickled the edge of her mind. _*You…. Found…. Finally*_

And then the girl collapse and the spell was broken.

Leloucia struggled to sit up. Suzaku moved off her, but still held something to her mouth. It wasn't until then that she realized what it was.

He had placed his gas mask over her face. The idiot had planned to sacrifice himself for her.

She pushed his hand away, glaring at him, but he just shrugged and pocketed the mask, giving no explanation as to why he had so quickly chosen her over himself.

Ignoring him as he had ignored her, she stood up, brushing herself off, and moved over to the girl. She was freezing cold and soaking wet, her green hair dripping with a strange substance, and her body wrapped in a straightjacket.

For what reason would they put a girl in a straightjacket inside of a Capsule? Just who or what was she?

"Who is she, Suzaku?" Leloucia asked aloud, wondering what he had been told about this. He had obviously been under the impression it had been Poison Gas as well, if his suicidal sacrifice was anything to go by.

He shook his head. "I don't know…"

Midnight, who had fled the truck in all the confusion, stuck his head back inside, cooing gently.

"Let's move her out of the truck," Leloucia suggested. "I don't want to be near that thing if it starts acting up again."

He nodded, grabbing her legs while Leloucia held onto her arms, and maneuvered her out of the truck. Leloucia moved the girls head into her lap, hopping to offer some semblance of comfort for the poor girl.

Midnight glided over, landing on her shoulder and gave Suzaku a distrusting look. He pushed himself beneath her hair so that only his head and tail stook out, and hissed at him.

"What happened to your, uh, shirt?" he asked, nodding at the claw marks torn in it.

Leloucia reached up and scratched Midnights chin. "He got a bit anxious when they started shooting at us."

He nodded, asking no further questions. She couldn't tell if he still thought her to be a terrorist and didn't want to incriminate himself further, or if he simply wanted to move on to taking care of the girl.

As they began to undo the girl's restraints, Leloucia checked her over for injuries as well. She had fallen out of the Capsule pretty hard and now seemed to lay dazed, although not asleep, so it was likely she might have hit her head. She was unable to find any signs of trauma though, and concluded it was possible the girl was just to exhausted from her imprisonment to do much else other than lie there.

She lifted her eyes to Suzaku, studying him as he worked too free the girl.

The Suzaku she knew wouldn't lie to her. But the Suzaku she knew also wouldn't have joined Britannia…

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku. Were you really looking for Poison Gas?"

"That's what they told us in the briefing. I swear."

Her eyes found his and they both studied each other. He was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes and face.

If there was one thing about Suzaku that remained the same, it was how easily emotions played across his face.

She only hopped it wasn't nostalgia tricking her mind.

There were so many buckles on the thing Leloucia began to worry it would take them all day to undo, but soon they got her legs and hands free. If nothing else, that had to be some comfort.

She turned to Suzaku again, but found herself unable to form words. The questions she wanted to ask _(Why are you here? Why are you in the military? Where have you been? Did you try and find us?)_ where stuck at the back of her throat.

It had been 7 long years since they had seen each other, and although she had lived a rather peaceful, if not happy, life, it wasn't until now that her heart once again began to beat, warming her.

But, did he still feel the same?

The tunnel was illuminated by light.

Midnight pulled his head and tail in, hiding in her hair, with a shriek.

10 men in brown Royal Guard attire stood across from them, along with at least 10 Drakonis Lizard Class dragons, each one barring their teeth and growling at her and Suzaku.

"Stinking monkey. Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" the man in front snapped. From his slightly more impressive uniform and the small cape draping of his shoulder, Leloucia took this man to be the head of the Royal Guards.

Suzaku got up, hurrying over to his superior. "I'm sorry, sir! We were told this was Poison Gas, but-"

"How dare you question orders!" the man snarled.

Leloucia's hand tightened on the girl's shoulders, and she felt the girl stir in her lap. _This is bad… A Poisonous situation indeed, which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed…_

And she knew exactly who their superior was. Clovis.

He would kill everyone, his Royal Guards included, to keep such a disgraceful secret from getting out.

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururgie, take this and execute the terrorist."

That's right. He still thought she was a terrorist. She had never been given the chance to explain.

She stared at the back of Suzaku's head. What would he do?

"She's not a terrorist! She's just a civilian that got caught up in all this."

He was defending her? He thought she was a terrorist, yet he was keeping it a secret from his superiors? Did he really have a death wish?

"You insubordinate little- That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?!"

He had no choice.

Either way they were dead. Either he would kill her and then be executed for killing a Britannia. Or they would kill her, place the blame of her death on him and execute him.

What would Suzaku choice though? The little boy she had once know wouldn't hurt her, she truly believed that. But the little boy she had once known would never have forsaken his home and joined with the enemy. Maybe he had changed more than she realized.

Maybe if she revealed herself she could save them both, at least for a time. It would doom her, that was certain, and possibly Nunnally as well…. No, no she couldn't do that. Not too Nunnally.

If Suzaku was her Sun, then Nunnally was her Universe.

 _Please, forgive me Suzaku…_

Suzaku squared his shoulders stubbornly, and for a moment he looked just like he had all those years ago. "Yes, but… I can't."

"What?" the solider ground out.

"I won't do it, sir." He shook his head, turning to Leloucia with a kind smile she didn't recognize from him. "I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders."

His eyes were locked on hers, a Mithra of emotions running through them.

"Very well…"

Suzaku crumbled to the floor as the gun shoot echoed around the tunnel.

She heard herself scream his name, saw her own hand reach out for his fallen body, but she felt nothing. Her whole body had gone numb, blood pounding in her ears.

She could see the Captain of the Royal Guard's mouth moving, but his words were like a distant hum. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why were they coming towards her? Why wasn't Suzaku moving? Why wasn't she waking up from this horrible, horrible nightmare!?

Leloucia was thrown forward as the truck behind her exploded. The tunnel shook and large pieces of the ceiling began to crumble.

For a moment, Leloucia couldn't move, still to numb to process what was going on.

The tunnel the Royal Guards had been standing in had caved in, blocking them from her. She didn't know if they were still alive on the other side or not, and she didn't care. They had killed Suzaku.

The green haired girl had draped herself over Leloucia, attempting to protect her from any falling objects.

Slowly, Leloucia began to stir, the screams of chaos around her finally assaulting her ears. The crumpled body of an unknown Japanese woman lay beside her, and for a moment, she couldn't understand where she had come from. It didn't take her long though to realise that the explosion had caused the road above them to cave in, sending an innocent civilian tumbling to her death.

A suicide bombing. That's what this was.

One terrorist against 10 Britannians couldn't have done anything, so instead they choose to blow themselves up in an attempt to take their enemy with them. And in the process, they killed one of the people they claimed to fight for.

Had they hoped to ignite the 'Poison Gas'? Or had they known all along there was only a girl inside? Either option only resulted in more death.

Despicable.

The green haired girl stirred, lifting her head off of Leloucia's chest in silence, her golden eyes finding Leloucia's, probing her.

She didn't know what was so important about her, but Leloucia knew she couldn't let the girl fall into the armies' hands.

The terrorists were bad, but Britannia was worse.

Shaking, her nerves a wreck from the close proximity of the bomb, Leloucia moved the girl off her and rose to her feet. The explosion had trapped the Royal Guards on the other side of the debris, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they broke through. And unfortunately for Lelocuia, there was only one tunnel that hadn't fully caved in.

As soon as the Royal Guards got through, they would know in which way she had fled, meaning she only had a certain amount of time to get out of the tunnels and somewhere safe.

She turned back to the girl, who had yet to take her unnerving eyes off Leloucua.

"We have to move," she explained, crouching beside her. The girl gave no indication that she understood and so Leloucia sighed, reaching out and grabbing her elbow, haling her to her feet.

She didn't resist, and so Leloucia set off, dragging the girl behind her.


	3. Dragon 2

**#4097322-6784**

 **Name:** #4097322-6784/Nobalis

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Sutherland

 **Sizes:** Knightmare

 **Appearance:** Green with a light brown underbelly and blue eyes. Scar across the bridge of his nose.

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:** Sutherland Armour – Blue with Purist Faction red shoulder guards / Burai Frame – Black with

 **Partner/Rider:** Villetta Nu

 **Bio:** One of millions of Sutherlands breed for specifically for war. Before Villeta was assigned to him, he was deployed into Area 14 to crush resistance. There, he earned his first battle scar (across his nose) due to an explosion set up by the resistance as well as lost his rider in the incident. Afterwards he was reassigned to Area 11 and partnered up with Villeta, who gave him the name Nobalis in order to attempt bonding with him better. Unfortunately, it didn't work out as well as she'd hopped as Villeta was quick to punish him when he did something she didn't approve of, even if it was to save her life. As such, he and her never saw eye to eye.

 **BRITANNIAN ATTACK DRAGONS**

 **Name:** #402, #320, #322, #547, ect, ect, ect

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** Britannian Attack Dragon

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Dog)

 **Appearance:** Brown with blue underbellies

 **Age:** Varies

 **Gender:** Varies

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Royal Guards/Foot Soldiers

 **Bio:** Breed to be vicious attack dragons, the Britannian Attack Dragon is a vicious and obedient dragon. With a jaw that can locks in place and a small but powerful build, these dragons are employed by the military to help foot soldiers complete their tasks. A milder version is also breed for the general public who wished to have them as guard dogs.

 **BELLFANG**

 **Name:** Bellfang

 **Class:** Lizard

 **Breed:** ?

 **Sizes:** Drakonis (Komodo Dragon)

 **Appearance:** Long, narrow and agile, with colourful frills around head, legs and tail. Mainly a dark blue with red, green, yellow and white.

 **Age:** 4 years

 **Gender:** Male

 **Knightmare Armour:**

 **Partner/Rider:** Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy

 **Bio:** Breed by Lloyd Asplund with a bit of genetic tampering, Bellfang is the only one of his kind. Technically an illegal experiment, Bellfang isn't often allowed to leave the side of Lloyd or Cecile.

 **LANCELOT**

 **Name:** Lancelot

 **Class:** Winged

 **Breed:** ?

 **Sizes:** Knightmare (two story house)

 **Appearance:** A pure white, four legged Dragon with larger than normal wings. Her eyes are green and pink Sakuradite grows all over her body.

 **Age:** 2 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **Knightmare Armour:** Z/0-1 Lancelot Custom Amour – White with gold accents. Red jewel at the center of the chest plate.

 **Partner/Rider:** Suzaku

 **Bio:** Breed by Lloyd Asplund, Lancelot is a one of a kind dragon with a stronger than normal bond to its chosen rider. With the increased amount of Sakuradite inside and outside of her body, she also possessed a few unique features, such as increased intelligence and mental capabilities, increased speed and agility, as well as hardened wings and scales. To add to her durability, Lloyd also created the Blaze Luminous, which covers her wings in an energy shield able to reflect bullets (although it still makes her too heavy to fly). As well, the protective barrier around the pilot is made of this, creating an invisible shield when activated.


	4. Chapter 4

**1487 a.t.b.** _\- The world had become over run by the dragons. Millions of people are killed. Countries are burned. War is declared against the monsters._

 **1513 a.t.b**. _\- When a weakness was finally discovered, their wings and underbelly, the humans rallied. Though nothing compared to the human's own weaknesses, they were now able to fight back._

 **1579 a.t.b.** _\- The threat almost neutralized, only small pockets of dragon Nests remain and they are slowly dwindling. Soon, the dragon threat is a problem far off on the horizon and, despite the odd rouge dragon attack, the threat is all but forgotten._

….

"They got away!? And you call yourself the Royal Guard!?"

Bartley was livid, spit spraying as he shouted. Behind him, his faithful companion Red, paced back and forth, growling anxiously. The news hadn't been good.

From what the Royal Guards had told him, the Capsule had been opened. And if that was the case, then she was free and she could tell the world what they had done to her!

No, no if she did that, she would be exposing herself…

What if she came to find them to extract revenge!?

 _"F-Forgive me, My Lord. The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-"_

Complete and utter terror had seized Bartley. The thought of that… that /creature/ coming after them made him quake in his boots. "Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this!?" And now others knew about her too. What if they used her against them? An immortal warrior…

10 Royal Guards, an Honorary Britannian and a terrorist knew about her now. Bartley didn't like it, but they would have to be killed now. There was no way they could let that information just hang around without repercussions!

 _"W-We'll continue the investigation."_

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

Bartley turned. If the thought of the immortal coming after him had scared him, the anger of his Prince was all that much worse. He would be humiliated, disgraced and killed. Everything he had worked for, gone in an instant.

The only thing that girl could do was torture and kill him. His Highness would destroy him.

Clovis sat on a throne, raised just above the commanders table, surveying the scene. With almost lazy motions, he stroked Sasha's head. The dragon had coiled thrice around his throne, her head in her lap and happy purrs vibrating in her throat, but her eyes were on Bartley.

He gulped. He had seen her swallow other dragons whole before, just how well would she be able to swallow him….

"B-But Your Highness-"

"If knowledge of her get's out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis snapped. "Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned Urban Renewal here." He stood then, Sasha uncoiling slightly, allowing herself to be and draped across his shoulders. "As Clovis, 3rd Prince of the Empire, I command you, destroy Shingiko Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

Bartley whipped around, eyes wide with terror, and leaned towards the com system.

"The enemy is garbage that can never hope to become even Honorary Britannians!" He commanded. "Wipe out ever last one of them!"

…..

Explosions rocked the tunnel. Whatever was going on topside had to be complete chaos.

The green haired girl tripped, taking them both down. Midnight dug his claws into Leloucia's neck as they went down, still hiding behind her hair, and once more drew blood.

"What the hell are you?" Leloucia snapped, scrambling to her feet. But she was shaking to much to even support herself let alone attempt to help the girl on the ground, and so leaned against the wall of the tunnel, feeling the vibrations of the explosions through her whole body. "This is all your fault, isn't it?! Suzaku…. Suzaku is…."

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

She had been forced to leave him behind, his body buried by the debris. If… if he'd just stayed with her, stayed at her side like he had once promised to do, then…

The girl didn't respond to Leloucia's words. She couldn't tell if she was mute by force or choice, but it didn't matter. It wasn't the girls fault. She knew that. The girl was a victim in all this. It wasn't her fault. No…

It was Britannia's.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she reached down and hauled the girl to her feet.

"We need to keep moving."

It didn't take much longer to arrived at the exit. An old, abandoned Subway station, they were deposited right in the midst of the battle. No longer could she just hear the explosions or feel the tremors, now she could see them, taste the Sakuradite in the air.

She motioned for the girl to get down and began to climb the stairs on her hands and knees. Who knew what was waiting for them up there.

Gunshots echoed around the room.

Leloucia flinched and pulled back into the shadows of the stairwell, grabbing Midnight in an attempt to keep him quiet. He stirred against her hand, but seemed to at least grasp the need for silence.

"Report."

The familiar voice of the Captain of the Royal Guards echoed around the room.

"We found only Elevens here, Sir."

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

"Yes, Sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

So they hadn't searched the tunnels for them. They had gone straight for the exit in an attempt to head them off.

Damn it. They had been to slow. They would have to backtrack. Maybe if they tries to move some of the rocks…

A babe began to cry.

Leloucia felt her stomach drop. No… please no….

Her knuckles began to turn white with the force with which she was grasping the cement stairs, and she forced her eyes closed. She knew what came next.

They were mowing down civilians, no matter how young.

It was like the invasion all over again. No one was safe. Not the innocent, not the guilty, not the weak, not the strong. No matter what Britannia preached, no one was safe. Any who stood in its way were killed. Rotten to the core, all of it!

Midnight let out a loud screech, overcome by Leloucia's own anger.

She clapped a hand over his beak. But it was to late. Rough hands grabbed her and the other girl and dragged them to the surface.

The green haired girl was taken hostage and Leloucia thrown against a wall, their guns trained on her in executioner style. Midnight was pinned beneath the claws of one of the Lizard Class dragons, where no matter how much he struggled, he was unable to get free.

Ringing filled the room as her cellphone went off, but she didn't dare reach for it.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end," the commander sneered, his own gun trained on her head.

"You scum…"

The ringing finally stopped, the phone call going to voice mail.

"Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian after all. Unfortunately, sweetheart, you have no future."

He raised his hand, reading to single his men to fire, and once more Leloucia found her world slowing around her.

This was it. She was going to die here. Mowed down like a dog. First Suzaku, and now her. Everything was over.

"No! She mustn't die!"

The bullet struck the green haired girl square in the head as she threw herself in front of Leloucia.

She screamed in surprise as the girl crumpled to the floor at her feet. In the confusion, Midnight was able to wriggle away from the other dragon, speeding towards Leloucia with high pitched cries. He settled himself on her chest, clinging to her already torn jacket for dear life, as she dropped down beside the dead girl.

"You… You shot her?"

Blood was already beginning to pool around the girl's head, staining her green hair red.

The man made an noise of indifference. "Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been killed. What do you think, School Girl?"

It was just like Clovis to have some of the least loyal Britannian's as his Royal Guards. That kind of deceit would be grounds for execution with a Member of the Royal family who was actually competent.

As it was though, she could have cared less about the people Clovis surrounded himself with. Not while she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

 _How can this be happening…? First Suzaku, now this girl… Why does everyone close to me get killed? And now I'm about to die… No ambitions, no future, yet now that I am about to loss it, all I can think about is what I haven't done…. And Nunnally…. Nunnally!_

The world went dark around her.

 _*You don't want it to end here, do you?*_

Leloucia felt like she was floating, like her body no longer existed. She was weightless and formless, nothing but a consciousness.

 _*You appear to have a reason for live*_

If she had still possessed a neck, it would have snapped with the force she lifted it at. _The girl?_ she wondered. _That's impossible…_

Except now she was traveling through a tunnel of light and she couldn't help but feel this was impossible too.

She hadn't seen the man fire, but was this possibly her life flashing before her eyes?

 _*If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contact and you accept its conditions.*_

Two giant orbs faced one another. One, a high-tech sphere, the other made completely of smooth stone.

She didn't understand what it meant, only that she knew life existed on both. She didn't know how she knew, she could just feel it.

 _*While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike another. A different providence. A different time. A different life.*_

Images flashed in front of her face. A sigil carved in stone. Small children in ceremonial cloth all standing in rows. Jupiter.

 _*The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?*_

She could feel something with her. Another presence. At first they were separate, but before long, their edged began to meld, joining together as one being. And she knew at that point that it was Midnight. She could feel his mind on the edge of hers, the shrieking of a Drake echoing in the background.

 _*Are you prepared?*_

She saw her father. His back was to her but there was no mistaking the formable figure before her.

"A convergence with the Ragnarök Connection? So the myth is beginning once again!"

Anger built in her none existent body.

He turned, his eyes finding hers. The flicker of surprise was quickly replaced by glee. "My errant daughter. So, it is you who will usher in this new age?"

No! She wouldn't. She would never allow-!

"Whatever you're planning, whatever you do, I will not stop until I see you dead!" She lifted her gaze away from him and to the heavens. "I accept the contract! Do you hear me! I accept!"

And just like that, she was back in the abandoned Subway Station, the girl dead at her feet, the men and their guns trained on her.

Nothing had changed, and yet everything had.

A power she had never had before, it surging through her. She felt drunk on it. Intoxicated on the high she felt.

Almost giddily, she stood and faced the Guards. "Say, how should a Britannian who detests her own country live her life?"

They looked at her as though she had gone mad.

"Are you some kind of radical?"

She lowered her hand and the men took a step back in surprise.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is an unarmed school girl after all." She grinned. "Or have you finally realised; the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

The gun in the men's hands began to shake. "W-What's happening? Your eye…"

"I, Leloucia vi Britannia, command you, all of you, die!"

Each man in turn began to laugh, each placing their own gun to their necks.

"Happily your Highness!"

They fired.

Blood flecked her check as she looked down her nose at the dragons frozen around their masters. " _Run_."

They fled, tails between their legs

She laughed, high and cold, drunk on power, _her_ power.

All these years she had been living a lie. Her name, her history, her personality, her life. All a lie.

She was sick to death of this corrupt world. Sick to death of herself just sitting there, allowing it to go on. She was sick of the lying, of the death, of the betrayal.

But now…. Now, with this power, maybe she could finally do something! The world was within her grasp!

…..

"Those damn Britannian's!"

Kallen was livid as she urged Guren forward, shooting the Slash Harkens after the tanks that trailed her and the people she was attempting to protect. They were attacking innocent civilians! She knew they were monsters, but this… this…. this was to far!

Their pace was slow, but they were making headway as they protected the civilians fleeing from the Britannian's when the Gurens com system flared to life.

 _"Kallen! Can Guren still move?"_

"Don't worry about us, Oigh!" She shouted back, to overwhelmed with anger and grief to keep her voice low. "We'll act as a decoy. Just get the people out of here!"

 _"You can't do anything rash, Kallen! Guren's been injured. You can't push her so hard."_

That damn Purist bastard had caught up to her as she was escaping to the Ghettos, managing to drag a claw along Guren's left arm. It was still bleeding steadily and the Knightmare was attempting to keep her weight off of it, but there wasn't much else they could do. They were trapped here.

"Can you and the others get out?"

 _"No. We're completely surrounded."_

The unspoken question hung in the air. Was this it? Was this the end? Was there no way out?

 _"Don't worry, Kallen. If it comes to it, you can pretend you're just a Britannian civilian who got caught up in all this. They'll believe you."_

"No, Ohgi! I'll go down with the rest of you, I swear!"

 _"Kallen…. You have to live, for Naoto's sake…"_

The tears began to fall freely. Naoto, her brother. He had died to get them the information on the Poison Gas, and now they were about to die here without achieving his goal…

 _Naoto…_

…

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do…" Leloucia muttered, folding the girl's arms over her chest and smoothing down her hair. If you ignored the bloody halo around her head, you could almost mistake her for sleeping.

The heavy smell of death hung in the air, a familiar one for her, though it was sure to not be confined to this room. She felt like she was back in the invasion, except neither Nunnally nor Suzaku were with her.

Despite the battl- _massacre_ \- still raging around them, inside the train station was straggly quiet. So quite in fact, that Leloucias voice was barely above a whisper, afraid that any higher and the outside world would suddenly come crashing in, or that she might wake the dead.

"Why did you give me this power? What is it?"

What she did… She had commanded them to shoot themselves. How? Was that even possible?

The only possible explanation she could come up with was extreme hypnotism, but even that didn't make sense. How was she suddenly able to do this?

Something began to move in her peripheral vision.

The Royal Guards dragons, which had run when Leloucia first used her powers, now slunk back to the scene of the crime.

 _*Who is she?*_

 _*What did she do?*_

 _*Masters not moving…*_

 _*What did she do?*_

Leloucia blinked. Were… were the dragons _speaking_.

No. That was impossible.

Then again, so was what she had just done…

 _*Masters dead*_

The dragons ignored her, sniffing around the fallen soldiers.

Leloucia felt anger stir. They were tools of Britannia. They killed for Britannia, hunted for Britannia, destroyed for Britannia! She should kill them for their crimes.

Her eyes found one of the guns still held firmly in the Royal Guards hands. It was to far away for her to reach. Maybe she could-

 _*Masters dead*_

 _*Masters dead*_

No, not tools… _pawns_. Like she had been. They had been controlled by the Royal Guards, they didn't make decisions for themselves. They didn't understand the world like that. They only did what they were told.

 _*Masters dead*_

She felt her anger abate. They couldn't choose who to serve or what to fight for.

 _*Kill*_

They were just pawns. And she had no qualms against them.

 _*Kill*_

Now that their 'Masters' were dead, they would leave.

 _*Kill*_

And-

 _*Kill*_

 _*Kill!*_

 _*Kill!*_

Her heart thundered in her chest as the dragons turned on her, teeth bared and minds hungry for blood. Even without their Masters, they were killers with a single focus.

How naïve she had been not to see that.

They _were_ tools. Britannia had shaped them. Britannia had made them. They were breed to be like this, to be vicious killers with no minds of their own. She could hear it in their thoughts.

They were Briatnnian Attack Dragons after all.

There was no questioning their actions, no hesitation about what they were about to do, no guilt over their Masters, no hint of revenge. It was only the kill that they thought of.

Midnight took flight, gliding down and landing in front of the Drakonis dragons, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

Fear seized her. He was barley big enough to be a snack to them, yet he was facing them like an attack dog to defend her.

He hissed and the Drakonis' growled back. Moments later though, they stopped.

His small frame shook, but not with fear. He was weaving back and forth like a snake, and the Drakonis dragons followed his movements like they were trapped in his gaze.

A few seconds later, they took a step back, tails between their legs, body and head low, whimpering in fear.

At first, she didn't believe what she was witnessing.

She had never seen a Drake overpower a larger dragon before, not even a Drake Nest Queen would have been able to claim them all. Yet here they were, approaching Midnight on their bellies and licking his face as though they would a Queen.

It was just one thing after another today. First Poison Gas that wasn't Poison Gas. Then a strange hypnotic power given to her by a dead girl ( _was it possible that was the reason Clovis had trapped her? Because of this power?_ ). Now a Drake, a _male_ Drake, being treated like a Nest Queen by dragons far larger than him.

It was like everything she knew about this world was wrong. Was it possible she was still in that strange world she had seen before? Could she have moved into a parallel realm with changes to the laws of logic?

Even that would make more sense than this. That at least was a scientific possibility, the Multiverse theory. This… This _magic_ , because that was all she could call it, was not.

The wall across from her exploded, sending shrapnel and dust into the building as a Sutherland tore its way in, sending the Attack Dragon's scattering and Midnight scrambled up her with a cry.

Any more thoughts on how this all was possible was pushed form her mind. She didn't have time to dwell.

She recognized the red shoulder pieces of its armour. The Purist Fraction, hell bent on exterminating any foreigner from the Britannian military and conviction of the importance of bluebloods.

What were they doing here?

 _"What happened here girl?"_ the woman rider shouted, her voice magnified by her helmets com piece. _"And why is a Britannian School girl in a place like this?"_

There weren't many women in the Purist Faction… Leloucia wondered which one she was.

The Attack Dragon's began to crawl forward, teeth barred, ready to attack.

"Keep them down, Midnight. I will handle this."

They slunk back, waiting patiently between the bodies of their former Masters.

 _"Are you deaf? Answer me!"_

The woman lifted the gun at her hip and fired at the air directly above Leloucia's head. The wind stirred up by the bullets ruffled her hair, but she felt no fear. Not when she had…

She felt the power surge again. "I order you to come down! At once!"

For a moment, nothing happened.

 _"Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?!"_

Leloucia blinked. What? It hadn't worked? Why not!? ... There must be a range limit on it, or a recharge time. Damn it, what I time to realise it was limited.

She would have to get the woman to come down. She would try it one last time, and if nothing happened, she would sick the Attack Dragons on her as a distraction while she fled.

Leloucia raised her hands. "My name is Alexia Spacer. My father's a Duke." She let out a fake laugh. "I seem to have gotten myself into a bit of a mess. My ID cards in my breast pocket if that helps. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection."

No solider, let alone a Dragon Knight, would refuse such a thing. Is she was real Nobility, ignoring her request could been termination of rank, or even life.

The woman didn't hesitate for long, directing her Sutherland to crouch so that she could get down.

 _"Keep your hands in the air!"_ the woman demanded, one hand holding a gun trained on Leloucia, the other taking off her helmet as the cable attached to her saddle lowered her to the ground. "I'll take out your ID."

Without her helmet on, Leloucia could clearly see her dark skin and pale blue hair. Villetta Nu. A Knight, but not of Nobel blood. Yet, she was a persistent member of the Purist Faction.

She detested the woman more than most.

The power surged in her once more and she watched as it took hold of the woman. Red encircled her eyes. "Hand your dragon over to me."

For a moment she nothing seemed to happened again, before the woman suddenly stood straight and holstered her gun.

"Understood." She reached back and grabbed the reigns of her dragon, holding them out to Leloucia. "His name is #4097322-6784, but he responds to Nobalis."

Leloucia walked over to the now compliant woman, taking the reigns and helmet from her with a smirk before facing the dragon. It looked at her with suspicion, knowing Leloucia wasn't its rider. She pulled on the reigns, trying to get it to kneel, but it jerked its head away.

 _*Who are you?*_ she heard it growled.

"I am your Master now." Leloucia pulled harder on the reigns, trying to get it to lower its head, but it simply lifted it higher, lashing its tail furiously.

 _*How dare you? Who do you think you are!?*_ The dragon roared.

Midnight took flight once again, landing on the larger dragon's snout, who gave a snort of surprise.

Once again he began to hiss, and this time Leloucia watched as his eyes turned white and the same strange sigil she had seen in that world appearing on his eyes as he took a slow step forward.

The Sutherland shook its head slightly, backing up in an attempt to get away, but Midnight had him. The beast fell silent, lowering itself for Leloucia without another sound.

Whatever Midnight had done; he had calmed the Sutherland.

Leloucia smiled. "Good boy."

Before she climbed on though, she had one thing to take care of. Moving back through the Attack Dragons, who listed their snouts to sniff her as she passed, she stopped in front of the Captain of the Royal Guards. The one who had shot Suzaku. The one who had shot the girl. The one who had almost shot her.

She pulled the brown jacket off of him in a less than respectful fashion and threw it around herself. It was so large that it acted more like a dress that a jacket, but at least now her school uniform was hidden. Next, she grabbed the neckerchief from around his neck and tied it around her mouth and nose. The overwhelming scent of cologne almost made her gag, but at least now she would be less disenable.

With the woman's helmet firmly in place, she climbed onto the back of the Sutherland.

She hadn't ridden a dragon since she was young, and never a Sutherland. The seat was slightly too big for her and the position uncomfortable, but it would do.

Midnight landed on her outstretched arm and Leloucia raised a hand to scratch him under the chin. He cooed before moving up her arm and taking a position on her shoulder.

She wouldn't have to worry about him being in the open. A Drake was too common; he would be unrecognizable even without some sort of disguise on.

With everything she needed now in place, she turned the Sutherland to the door and urged him out into the battlefield, the Britannian Attack Dragons following at her heels.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all the new followers and reviewers~**

 **In response to some of the reviews:**

 **Thank you Shiranai Atsune for everything J**

 **To the Guest, I will have to trust you on the anatomy things as I am not very well versed at that lol, though I kind of consider the dragons to be aliens so…. Alien bones maybe?**

 **And to mikk720h, unfortunately it's a bit more of a Suzaku x Lelocia fanfic, but there will probably be a few hints of C.C. and Leloucia fun lol**


End file.
